mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot in Training
Pilot in Training is the first official mission in the game and it acts as a tutorial guide. It is also the first mission to use the stage, Badlands. Objective *Follow the tutorial's instructions Dialogue Introduction *See the story section In-Mission Dialogue *Justice: Welcome to MySims SkyHeroes. This tutorial will teach you the basics of flight. *Justice: First, we'll need to calibrate your vertical controls to either Natural or Inverted. *Justice: With Natural controls, pressing Up will fly upwards and pressing Down will fly downwards. *Justice: However, with Inverted controls, pressing Up will fly downwards and pressing Down will fly upwards. *Justice: Press Up, to choose Natural, or press Down, to choose Inverted. *Justice: Vertical controls set to controls. You can change this from the Options menu once this mission is over. *Justice: If you want to fly faster, you can use Fenergy (the purple bar) to boost. *Justice: Press R to boost, but remember the faster you go, the harder it is to maneuver. *Justice: Once you stop boosting, your Fenergy meter will regenerate itself over time. *Justice: You can brake by pressing L. This also increases you maneuverability. *Justice: Notice the while braking, your Fenergy meter doesn't regenerate. *Justice: Next, let's see if you can use some of that Fenergy to pull off an acrobatic maneuver. *Justice: Press and hold A or X, then press the d-pad in any direction. *Justice: Good. Depending on which direction you press, you'll perform a different maneuver. *Justice: Now, let's see how well you can handle those weapons. *Justice: Fire your main weapon by pressing B. *Justice: Good, just keep in mind that firing your main weapon will use up some of your Fenergy. *Justice: And last but not least, Power-Ups. See those red glowing rocket icons floating about? *Justice: Pick one up by flying through it, then shoot a rocket by pressing Y. *Justice: That covers the basics! Let's see you shoot down 10 of these targets. Good luck! Conclusion *Violet: It seems you are quite skilled, name. *Finn: I'll say! You fly pretty good for a fella that was half-dead for a few days! *Derek: You guys done gushing? I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes. *Justice: You'll get your chance. *Justice: I think you could make a real difference to this war. *You: ...war? Justice, what is this place, really? *Violet: This is the home base of SkyForce, a group of pilots who are prepared to fight for their freedom. *Justice: And we need all the pilots we can get. Time have gotten tough. Used to be, a man could fly as he pleased. Everyone was free to use the skyways to make their living. *Violet: Now, Morcubus has taken that away from us. His company, MorcuCorp, claims ownership over the sky now. *Justice: Food, medicine, anything that we used to trade in the sky - it all has to go through Morcubus now. People can barely get by! *You: That's awful! How is one man able to control the entire sky? *Derek: Oh, he has help. You ever hear of a group of thugs called the Chaos Pirates? *You: Chaos Pirates? That... That actually sounds familiar. *Justice: Well, Morcubus hired that whole gang to be his "Special Security Force." Now they get to bully people AND collect a fat MorcuCorp paycheck for their efforts. *Finn: That's why Justice and Violet put all'a this together. SkyForce is gonna take the skies back from Morcubus and the Chaos Pirates. *Justice: name, if you want, you could join us. You could find a home here. *Derek: Yeah, sure, if you're good enough. Rewards Successive Mission(s) *First Dogfight Category:Missions